


The Story about Hawaii

by NotBakingNino



Series: Arashi crack fics [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, Hawaii, M/M, Swimming Pool, also porn, nino being a hundred percent in-character, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotBakingNino/pseuds/NotBakingNino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino hated foreign countries, heat, the ocean, and every single thing about Hawaii-but he loved Arashi. He loved it so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story about Hawaii

Nino hated foreign countries, heat, the ocean, and every single thing about Hawaii-but he loved Arashi. He loved it so much. Besides, the inside of the hotel had an air conditioner and he turned his (well, both, there were two) to full blast. He may not like it, but Hawaii had a special meaning and that was why the fivesome had come. 

 

There was a knock on his door. "OY! Nino! Are you wearing pants?!" Aiba shouted. 

 

Nino grumbled, "I'm naked, so that would be a 'no'…" 

 

"Well we're going to the pool, want to come?" 

 

He was still too hot, but Nino didn't want to join the others less than he wanted to stay in his room, so he decided to come out. He put on pants and walked with Aiba down to the pool where Ohno was splashing slowly in a fish like way. His cell phone was sitting beside the pool. 

 

Ohno's cell phone ringtone was probably the worst in the world, and it started ringing as Aiba called it to get his attention. "Michael Jackson's song, love it!" he shouted. But Nino just grabbed both cell phones and threw them into the pool. Ohno hadn't noticed anything from the pool; he yawned and stretched before he closed his eyes, his hands behind his head as he floated in the shallow end of the pool. "This is so wet!" he mumbled and then fell asleep, sinking underwater. Jun screamed and jumped into the pool. Then he jumped out! Then he jumped in again! He kept moving in and out rapidly and painfully, making Nino scream: "Stop fooling around and save Ohno, he's sleeping underwater!!" 

 

Finally, Sho came to the rescue and dragged a sleeping Ohno out of the pool, laughing at everyone else. He started massaging Ohno's nice body and Nino helped. It was soft and wet and smooth, and Nino could continue this forever. And so could Sho. So they kept touching Ohno all over, while Ohno lay on the ground, snoring. Jun came over too. "Can I maybe push my finger into his mouth and then his ass and then fuck him?" He asked. The pool area rang with Sho's laughter. He left the pool, dripping and smokin' hot, without his trunks on, because he'd removed them. "I'll help yoy!" he said to Jun. 

 

Suddenly, Nino was raging with anger. "What about ME and MY ass and how badly IT wants to be filled with fingers and/or cock?" Sho laughed again. Nino looked up at him, pouting. This was just unfair, all the Ohno lovin' and lack of Nino lovin'. He jealously pushed Ohno back into the arms of Jun and pushed both of them into the pool, on top of Aiba. "Here, have fun," he said. He was about to push Sho in, too, but Sho grabbed Nino's arm and kissed him. The kiss was sweet and soft, and Nino didn't care that the others were watching. 


End file.
